


Brothers Were Brothers

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural/Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicle, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crossover, Family Don't End in Blood, Incest, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brothers were brothers and war was war.  In the end, as in the beginning, all they had was each other and the small band of men they could now call family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers Were Brothers

 

They said war was hell, but what did they know?  He knew the truth, knew the gruesome pain that waited there the day he fell in battle.The ironic thing was, even though they’d managed to save the world from the apocalypse, they’d still lost because mankind had destroyed itself by making machines that were too damn smart to let man stay at the top of the food chain.

 

Dean felt his hands press into flesh and he smiled, letting the momentary relief pull him from the dark gray the world was colored in.  It was better than the red tinged fires of hell, but Dean could have asked for more from the world after everything he and Sam had done.

 

He pressed hard into the man leaning into the wall before him, hard and fast to elicit that exquisite moan that sent Dean reeling every time.  Derek shifted his hips, forced the angle the way he wanted it and Dean was more than willing to give it to him.  His fingers dug into hips and he bit down at the skin at the back of his neck, tasting the salty sweat that mixed with the dirt and grim and coated everything around them.

 

“Dean…” Derek chanted his name as he pushed against the wall, pushed into Dean so that it’s harder and deeper than usual.Dean got it, knew it’d been a hard week so he let go of one of his hips and put his hand up on the wall to balance himself better.  He fucked unrelentingly into Derek, feeling the man beneath him tremble with it.  He reached around with this other hand, pulling at Derek’s cock, just as punishing as he entered him, until Derek turned his face to one side, biting Dean’s arm where it held him against the wall.  Derek came over his hand as he does it and Dean can feel the muscles clenching around him as he milks him through it.  It doesn’t take long after that as Dean thrusts with abandon into the other soldier.  When he bites down on Derek’s neck again it’s to stop his little brother’s name on his lips as he comes.  He knows Derek bites for the same reason.

 

He pulled out and fixes his clothes, knows without looking that Derek is doing the same. He sat down on the floor of the dusty hallway, pulled a bit of jerky from a bag in his pocket and handed it over to Derek, sharing what little he had with the man.

 

“Benefits of being friends with the top guy?”Derek asked as he sat next to Dean.

 

“Nah, benefits of being the big brother to one of the top guy’s top guys.”

 

Derek laughed as he handed the bag back, offering up a flask.  “Benefits of being friends with the top guy?”  Dean echoed as he took a swig of moonshine that would have put Bobby’s to shame and that was saying something.  The old hunter had been amazingly self-reliant up to the very end.

 

“Nah, benefits of being the big brother to one of the top guy’s top guys.”

 

Dean shook his head, looking around and wondering if they’d manage to get through this. Sam, at least, had a chance at the pearly gates he thought. Maybe Kyle too. It was always hard to tell with soldiers. Dean figured he and Derek, well, they were fucked. They were too much alike not to be. Derek talked, so did Kyle sometimes, about how things had been in the early days for them. Whatever Kyle knew, he saw the darkness in Derek’s eyes, the shake of the head that demanded no questions asked. Derek might not have ever met a demon, but Dean was sure he’d sold his soul to hell in other ways to protect his brother.

 

“What are you going to do if your brother finds out?” Dean asked as he handed the flask back.

 

“What are you going to do if your brother finds out?” Derek played the echo this time.

 

Dean smiled as he looked at the wall in front of them. “I suppose we could just trade. Kyle doesn’t whine all that much.”

 

“Yeah, but Sam smiles more. I’ll take the trade.”

 

The shook hands on it just as Dean heard voices. “Dean?” “Derek?”

 

The got up from the wall and walked away from the evidence of their activities. “Your brother is getting more and more jealous Dean. I think he has some sort of esp to tell when we’re up to something.” Derek said with a grin.

 

Dean laughed.“You have no idea Derek.You really have no idea.”  That was their world.  Brothers were brothers and war was war.  In the end, as in the beginning, all they had was each other and the small band of men they could now call family.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle VII](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/). I managed to stay in the word count on this one, but damn if I don't want to write more about them now :P Prompt was Dean/Derek, soldiers, hell and was posted [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/395384.html?thread=23568248#t23568248)


End file.
